powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!
is the twenty-seventh episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis When Enter infiltrates a biotech institute headed by Dr. Kudo, the Go-Busters go in to stop him. However, everyone gets split up, and Ryuji gets stuck looking after Dr. Kudo's daughter. Plot Arriving at the Living Body Program Research Institute in the Kyōwa district, Enter intends to use the organic programming they are working on there to evolve Messiah. Elsewhere, after the Go-Busters have trouble getting used to the gravity produced by the Protector suits, they are alerted to Enter's attack. After being told by the Institute's head, Dr. Kudo, that it was a false alarm, Masato has Jay confirm that he was lying with Hiromu confirming it. As Enter proceeds to have Dr. Kudo use his research on Messiah, he creates Mushikagoloid and has a Vaglass Megazord arrive within 14 minutes. Alerted as Masato is forced to cancel his Avatar to avoid detection of his actual body within subspace, the Go-Busters and Stag Buster battle the Buglers before Mushikagoloid has the Go-Busters chase after him. Splitting up, Blue Buster finds a ganguro girl who is Dr. Kudo's daughter Misaki who is unable to find her way to her father's lab. However, with Mushikagoloid's ability to create hologram walls, the Go-Busters find themselves in a labyrinth before Ryuji uncovers Mushikagoloid's trick. As Blue Buster deals with Buglers, the other Go-Busters chase after Mushikagoloid and destroy him. Upon finding Dr. Kudo, Blue Buster battles Enter before Dr. Kudo risks his well-being to protect Misaki from the villain. With Misaki and her father safe, Blue Buster manages to disconnect the evolving program and Enter falls back. Elsewhere, the Go-Busters find themselves facing the Mushikagozord as it creates a subspace barrier, while Jay recreates the Masato avatar to help them. Forming Great Go-Buster to enter the dimension, and finding it compressing, the Go-Busters manage to negate the barrier long enough to destroy the Mushikagozord. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dr. Kudo: * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 Summer MOVIE UNIT) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 48, Youthful Galaxy, the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Go-Busters will air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard starting on September 2, 2012. *'Viewership': 3.3% *This is the last episode to use "Busters Ready Go!" as the main theme, as all later uses were as an insert song. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!, Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS, Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth! and Mission 28: Beware of Chickens. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢暴走コンビで迷宮脱出！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢暴走コンビで迷宮脱出！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes